Les faibles doivent mourir
by Eejil9
Summary: Renie tes choix, et tu seras condamné à être faible. Tu sais comme moi que dans notre monde, les faibles doivent mourir , avait écrit Orion. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était prêt désormais.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je reviens pour un nouveau texte à chapitre, une fic publiée il y a un moment sur HPF, ma participation au génialissime concours de Catie, Sept années à Poudlard (ou ailleurs...).**

 **Petit rappel des contraintes : Le but de ce concours est de suivre un (ou plusieurs) personnage au cours de sept années consécutives de sa vie, dans une école de magie, ou ailleurs, à raison d'un texte par année. Chaque texte doit faire entre 500 et 3000 mots. Il y a un thème obligatoire par texte, lié (de près ou de loin) aux sept tomes d'Harry Potter. Il y avait deux contraintes à disposition par texte : une contrainte de style et une contrainte estivale (c'était un concours de l'été). ON pouvait choisir ou faire les deux. J'ai rempli les deux pour chacun de mes chapitres.**

 **J'ai écrit cette fic en moins de 24h (inspiration, quand tu nous tiens), je ne garantis donc pas que tout soit absolument logique, mon cerveau a un petit peu tourné à vide pendant certains chapitres.**

 **J'ai choisi de participer avec Regulus Black. Les chapitres seront relativement courts, entre 500 et 1000 mots, ce sont plutôt des "épisodes" à raison d'un par année scolaire qu'une narration suivie de la vie de Regulus. Je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas joyeux pour autant. Sortez les mouchoirs !**

 **Un immense merci à Seonne d'HPF pour son bêtatage efficace et rapide !**

 **Il y aura donc 7 chapitres publiés à intervalles réguliers.**

 **Pour le premier chapitre les contraintes étaient :**

 **Thème : Amitié improbable**

 **Contrainte de style : Une lettre de l'alphabet, que vous choisirez, ne doit pas être présente dans votre texte : la lettre W n'est pas présente dans le texte (je sais, j'en ai pas choisi une très dure)**

 **Contrainte estivale : Cinq phrases qui se suivent doivent commencer par les lettres formant le mot « Soleil », dans le même ordre (S-O-L-E-I-L) : en gras dans le texte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Serpentard !

Regulus quitta l'estrade sous les vivats de ses nouveaux camarades de maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi ! Il était dans la maison de ses parents, il n'aurait pas, comme Sirius avant lui, à faire face à une montagne de reproches... Il avait sauvé l'honneur de la famille.

Il s'installa à la table de sa maison, échangeant quelques mots avec d'autres élèves de Sang-Pur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à diverses réceptions auxquelles il s'était rendu avec ses parents. Même sa cousine Narcissa lui décerna l'un de ses rares sourires.

Regulus était heureux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe, il savait qu'il honorait sa famille... L'angoisse de la répartition l'avait quitté. Il craignait tant de connaître le même destin que son frère...

En y pensant, il jeta un œil vers la table des Gryffondors. Là, son œil accrochant celui de son frère, Regulus esquissa un sourire...

Mais ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Sirius le blessa plus qu'il ne voulut jamais l'avouer. Il vit la moue de son frère, le mépris, le rejet... Et ce rejet se ficha dans son cœur comme une dague aiguisée à la perfection.

En un instant, Regulus passa du bonheur au désespoir le plus total. En une seconde, la réussite se transforma en échec.

Un poète moldu écrivit un jour « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ». Il parlait de chagrin d'amour, et puis, en bon Sang-Pur, Regulus ne connaissait ni le poème, ni le poète. Pourtant, cette phrase convenait atrocement à la situation. Le mépris de Sirius avait détruit toute la beauté du moment.

Il n'était plus un enfant de onze ans ravi de découvrir sa nouvelle maison. Il était un enfant irrémédiablement seul, abandonné par celui qui, malgré le déshonneur, comptait le plus.

Regulus regarda Sirius détourner le regard, puis ferma les yeux. Fort. Comme s'il voulait presser ses paupières jusqu'à ce que ses globes oculaires entrent dans son crâne.

Avery posa une main sur son épaule, lui posa une question qu'il n'entendit pas, et Regulus décida de se reprendre. Ses parents le lui avaient appris, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Dans le monde sans pitié des Sang-Purs, être faible, c'est mourir.

Regulus était trop jeune pour mourir.

D'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas mourir avant de très longues années. Donc il se plierait à la loi des Sang-Purs, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter cette table et partir pleurer dans un recoin du château. Qu'il était dur d'avoir onze ans et de devoir se comporter comme un homme...

Quand le repas fut terminé, il faussa compagnie au rang des premières années qui se rendaient au dortoir. Il pourrait toujours prétexter s'être perdu. Tout valait mieux que montrer sa faiblesse.

Dans un recoin, près d'une tapisserie représentant une nature morte, il s'effondra et, à l'abri des regards, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Là, il se recroquevilla comme l'enfant perdu qu'il était, et il se mit à pleurer doucement. Abandonné par son frère qui avait quitté la Grande Salle accompagné de ses amis sans lui adresser un regard, il se sentait abandonné de tous. **Sans s'en rendre compte, cependant, il attira l'attention d'un être dépourvu de préjugé.**

 **\- Oh, mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Le petit monsieur aurait-il besoin d'aide ? Est-ce que Binky peut faire quelque chose ? Il ne faut pas pleurer, non, il ne faut pas. La cuisine n'est pas loin, est-ce que le petit monsieur veut quelque chose à manger ?**

Emu de cette amitié inattendue, de cette bienveillance sortie de nulle part et pourtant tant espérée, Regulus acquiesça en silence, brusquement touché par la bienveillance de ces elfes que tous traitaient comme de la vermine mais qui le respectaient bien plus que les autres humains. Kreattur l'avait plus soigné que sa mère, et cet elfe-là était présent alors que tous l'abandonnaient.

Et dans le cœur de Regulus naquit une étrange affection, incompréhensible pour les êtres de son sang.


End file.
